


[VN]旅舍惊魂

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 懸疑驚悚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: ※灵感来自电影Vacancy副标题：父子夜宿汽车旅馆，不料此地竟是连环杀手的大本营。





	[VN]旅舍惊魂

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

从红墓市往北开的公路上只有一大片荒野，往东边是沙漠，向西是海岸线，向南是密布的树丛，只有北边郊地沿路长着一耸一耸的荒草，这一片地区显然不被各大房地产开发商看重，原本就荒凉的路边只有望不到边的红色岩石，红色的土，稀疏的干枯草丛，要开很长的一段路才能见到的加油站，老旧到令人怀疑是冷战时期的建筑，甚至没有家庭餐馆和连锁快餐厅，所有经过的车辆都显得怒气冲冲，任何人24小时内只能吃自动贩卖机出售的食物都会变得这般疲惫不堪。

恶魔同样也是如此，隐藏在人类中的半血恶魔猎人尼禄接到一个紧急委托要去调查附近失踪的人，他才22岁，身体还处在发育阶段，他边转动方向盘边打开了一包奇多，这是他的晚餐，小朋友很想拉开包装直接从缺口往嘴里倒，另一只手从包装袋下面捏住了他的晚餐，他的父亲，一个几乎不用吃饭的男人把那包膨化食品拿走了

“你就吃这个”

“不然呢”

少年没有从父亲手里抢回食物，只得悻悻地继续把手放回车盘上，时钟显示六点半，八月里夏天的傍晚，黑云乌沉沉地累积在地平线上，即将开始下场突如其来的暴雨，而22岁的恶魔猎人依旧没有晚饭吃，出发前他谢绝了带份三明治一起，这种酷暑闷热的空气完全无法保鲜，更别提尼禄根本不在车里打空调，他的叔叔但丁跟块融化的起司似的瘫在沙发上，对着他勤劳的侄子扬了扬冰淇淋勺子“靠你了~”尼禄的叔叔说道，带着股退休大爷的慵懒闲散气质“加油呀么么哒( -3-)”

( -3-)完全不能抵抗外头直晒的毒太阳，小面包车内热得像炉子上的蒸笼，尼禄像只狗般吐着舌头，他脱掉了外套跟破洞毛衣依旧热得直喘气，他父亲维吉尔穿着整齐一丝不苟，衣领高高竖起，他那一身看着就很闷的蓝丝缎外套还有高帮靴子都令尼禄浑身燥热，小朋友想喝口冰凉的柠檬水，而杯子里的柠檬水被热气泡胀得像杯浑浊的柠檬茶，煮过的那种

闪电劈下来，银蛇划开天空与乌云，尼禄一哆嗦车轮子在沥青马路上滚滑着，发出无比刺耳的声音，面包车的车身横在马路中央，车厢内各种物体碰撞不已，最后停止，骚动中少年的父亲把少年紧紧搂在怀里，尼禄快被憋在衣服中窒息了，他挣脱不开这个怀抱，半响他父亲才拍着他后背哄小孩一样哄他

“你怕打雷？”

“才不怕”

小朋友从他爸爸的怀中挣脱，窗外的天空依旧完全暗下来，夜幕降临，公路上只有这一辆车，只有这两个人还在呼吸，前方有闪闪烁烁的灯，暧昧不明，一直往前开，路旁会有汽车小旅馆，廉价的过夜场所，付出二十美元就能换到一把房门钥匙，打开后里面的摆设如同时光倒流，家具停留在八十年代，灯光的照明度停留在六十年度，床榻用品停留在独立战争时期

一张床两把椅子一张桌子附带一个卫生间，唯一算得上科技产物的电视机下面有台播放器，柜子上摆放着几卷录像带，尼禄打开廊灯，角落里的香薰蜡烛积满了油腻的灰尘，双层窗帘大概自猫王过世那一刻就没清洗过，只在这里过一晚的话就不能太计较，忽视掉房间内过于浓厚的空气清新剂，勉强还能落脚

对尼禄而言都只能算勉强的地方对他那个一看就有洁癖的父亲而言连勉强都算不上，维吉尔皱着眉，用他一贯对万物不爽的表情，黑着脸坐在床垫上，尼禄进浴室去调水温了，他开了一天车腰酸背痛却还要自己调温，水汽蒸腾在毛玻璃上，他没发觉到玻璃表面划满了指甲划痕

不止浴室内镶嵌的玻璃，洗脸台表面的石块缝隙间还有可疑的乌黑痕迹，像是某种液体打翻在表面，渗透进去，某种带有铁锈气的流动液体，比咖啡浅，比酒精深，涉世未深的恶魔猎人站在花洒下，莲蓬头旁边的格子排气窗后闪着精密的机械的冷光，水声哗哗，镜头转动的咯咯声被掩盖住了

洗完一个温水澡后，尼禄摩擦着湿漉漉的后颈，大概是汽车旅馆位于空旷地上，就算没有空调屋内气温就很怡人，甚至有点冷，维吉尔保持着尼禄洗澡前的姿势端坐在电视机前，小朋友一瞬间在想他爸不会是完全不懂得如何转台吧

尼禄挨着他严肃的父亲坐下去，维吉尔脑后的头发着带着冷冷的潮气，完全不像个在盛夏不洗澡的男人，小朋友亲昵地蹭了蹭爸爸的背，他总算能松口气了，浴室瓷砖上满是发霉的黄褐污点，冲过凉后他穿回衣服没去碰那些散发着刺鼻漂白水味的浴巾，所幸垫被触感还算柔软，如果床上都浸满了消毒水味那尼禄宁愿窝车子里

维吉尔僵着背坐那不动，尼禄看看床前的那台老电视，屏幕上画面闪烁不定，他挪到床头边从柜子抽屉内到处翻找也没有发现遥控器，一台没有遥控器的电视机，令人怀疑这是彩色电视刚发明那会的产物保留至今，这家汽车旅馆闭塞程度堪比佛杜纳，尼禄站起来走到电视前寻找转台按钮，电视屏前一个画面一个画面轮换，全是或黑白或雪花，没有一个电视节目能看，沮丧的恶魔猎人选择从电视机下方的录像带盒入手

并列着的录像带全是黑色的塑料壳，壳子上没有任何说明内容，背面贴着像是日期的数字，尼禄随便抽出一卷塞进去，电视画面总算变清晰了

尼禄现在看什么都可以，他以为那些只是肥皂剧或者录制好的球赛，他从没想过那些会是地下录像带，小朋友看着画面里穿着短裙的女孩子愣住了，镜头像是直接对着女孩的身体在拍，他刚把声道调成静音，女孩子从画面中倒退了几步，转身，画面一侧突然冲出一个浑身黑色的人形，举着刀一把扎进少女喉咙上，录像带放在放映着，少女喉咙断口喷出一股股鲜血，她浑身被染红了，黑影抓着濒死少女的头发把她拖到地毯上，手中匕首继续对着女孩身上各处刺下去

青年退出了录影带，尼禄从来没见过这种东西，恶魔他见得多了，奇形怪状又畸形恐怖的恶魔他从来没怕过，17年来他生活在整日教导爱与圣洁的宗教海岛，他以为教皇，那些改造恶魔人造恶魔已经足够罪恶了，尼禄从不知道纯种人类也能如此丑恶，他分得出那些血是真的，录像带内的两个人都是人类，没有任何恶魔元素，但恶魔不会把杀掉同类的画面录制下来

不知何时转过身的维吉尔用手蒙住尼禄的眼睛，他能感受尼禄的情绪，他在愤怒，他把青年按在自己肩上慢慢拍他的背，安抚他的情绪平静下来

“你不需要为此自责”

“我认出她了，那是委托中我要去找的一个人”尼禄靠在父亲身上颤抖着，他在试图拼命忍住眼泪“那些数字是她失踪的日期”

房间内死一般的安静，尼禄终于控制好情绪后再度上前拿起那卷录像带，随处可见的便宜黑盒，他在思考如何让这卷东西暴露在明面上，他只追踪过恶魔，他该先拿着这盘录像带交给但丁和莫里斯吗，青年皱着眉捏紧盒子，他只杀过恶魔，他杀过的所有恶魔都没有这里面的那个人类令他感到恶心跟反胃

维吉尔摸了摸尼禄的头发，尼禄越过父亲蹲下来继续翻看那些录像带，每一盘每一盘排在一起，密密麻麻，他选择日期最新的那一盒推进播放机

这次画面中是两个女孩，像是刚刚放假回家的青春少女，她们被屋内突然冒出的黑衣人推摔在墙上，黑衣人戴着厚手套的手按着其中一名女孩的头颅往尖锐的墙灯边框上撞，一下，一下，又一下，女孩昏迷着瘫软倒地，另一位女孩捂着流血的眼睛绝望地尖叫，黑衣人用手里的钢管砸到她头上，两名女孩都倒地后黑衣杀手伸手掐死了她们

那两个少女同样也在委托中，她们才只有十九岁，因为担心红墓市中的父母往回赶，被怀疑是受前不久事件的影响而失踪。尼禄强迫自己接着往下看，镜头似乎都固定住了只拍一个位置，那盏壁灯的玻璃罩上溅满了血滴，暖黄色的光被红色玻璃笼罩着，明明是温馨的布置却如此残忍，突然尼禄猛一回头，他背后的墙上也有一盏壁灯，也是一样的造型，一样的亮度，他再接着转去看电视屏幕，安装灯的那面墙上的壁纸花纹色泽都跟尼禄现在房间墙上的壁纸一模一样。

一股恶寒窜上脊椎，青年抽出盒子再按下另外一盘，每一盘录像带内都记录着一场谋杀，凶手肆无忌惮地闯入房间，把无辜的人拖到摄像头前对着镜头虐杀，完全没有理由，尸体或躺或蜷缩在各处，她们身下的地毯，靠着的椅子，身后的柜子，无法闭合的眼睛望向的镜头周围，一切细节摆设全都跟这个房间布置得一模一样，难怪这里到处都是漂白水跟消毒药水的气味

他实在看不下去了，用力关掉了机器，电视上转为黑屏，尼禄愤怒得不行，他在屋子内不停走动最后实在忍不住一拳砸碎了电视柜，廉价的合成木板后面，摆满了黑色的录影带，还有一台正在运作的家庭录像机，尼禄一把将那台录像机拿出来，镜头对准尼禄的脸聚焦，然后自动关闭了

有人在镜头另一侧注视着他们，尼禄强迫自己不去注意那个东西，他还在从破裂的缺口厚密拉扯着电线，包着黑胶的线圈似是有无穷无尽的长度令人难以寻觅到尽头，青年心头怒气难消，他站起来走到壁灯前强行将装饰灯具拧下来，镶进底座的螺丝钉被扯落，灯泡下面的金属装饰物内，果不其然内里空空藏着针孔摄像头，尼禄把那个摄像头连线一把扯断。他强忍怒气在房间内打转，寻找任何一处在影片内出现的可疑物体。

“你早就发现了，对吗”青年突然停顿住，他径直走向沉默的男人逼问自己的父亲“所以你才这么安静，从进来后到现在一次也没吻过我”

“我不知道那些是什么”男人走到床板前敲了一下，中空的木头转瞬间碎成一堆残渣子，几个摄像头埋在木头渣内“这些是最后的了”

尼禄走过去碾碎了这些东西，塑料崩裂时的刺耳声音被厚绒绒的地毯闷住了，青年一遍又一遍地踩过残渣，似在发泄，维吉尔上前想把儿子从背后抱住，尼禄越过他父亲往浴室走

他再一次审视这个地方，肮脏的玻璃镜子，长有霉斑的瓷砖墙，他现在总算知道为什么这里所有的物品都带着浓烈的消毒水味

他曾经站在这里冲了个澡，尼禄一想到这就想把所有看见的东西全部砸烂，维吉尔从身后抱着他“抱歉，我应该提醒你”

“你在这里发现什么了”“血，很多的血”

连昔日魔王都会觉得浓烈的血腥气，尼禄不说话了，他在父亲怀中低垂着头颅

“那个人躲在那里你能告诉我吗”

房间外，整片汽车旅馆都静悄悄的，木屋连着木屋，木纹上刷着新油漆，他早该发现的，没有人会给廉价旅馆涂新油漆除非上面有洗不掉的痕迹，没有比油漆味更能掩盖血迹留下的腥气了，不止他们入住的这间其他房子每个廊柱都刷得干干净净，掩盖掉任何房客的踪迹，这里太偏僻了估计都没人怀疑客人从未退房离开过。

他们全都留在这里了，以尸体的方式。

维吉尔沉默地走过停车场，硕大的空地上只有尼禄驾驶的那部面包车孤零零地停在一角，前台所在的屋子外原本亮着的彩色灯全都熄灭了，像是只有他们两个还活着，但尼禄知道黑暗中还有人在躲藏着，隐身在暗处，也许正在边偷窥边嘲笑着他

狗屎，垃圾，变态畜生，婊子养的，尼禄心里正酝酿着沸腾的情绪，他们进了给他钥匙的房间，屋子内空空如也，柜台后的人早就失去踪影了，尼禄砸死门上的玻璃拧开把手直接进去了，桌子上堆着一把钥匙，他没去拿钥匙直接一脚踹开后门，里面还有个小暗间，他按下电灯开关

暗房内四面白墙上都贴满了照片，密密麻麻的冲洗照片，青年抬头往上看，天花板上也贴着照片，从左手边开始，照片内的人物年龄逐渐变大，长有一头银白发的幼童懵懂地站在孤儿院前，那是尼禄他自己的影像。

从照片中可以看出一丝端倪，银发的孩子孤零零站在孤儿院的角落，后面他被人收养了，孩子长大了一些，满头白发的少年孤傲地站在白衣骑士后面，照片记录了这个孩子的成长，记录了他整个青春期，最右边的少年头发剪短了，裸身立在浴室中间，这是几分钟前刚刚发生过的一幕

有人一直在偷拍他，尼禄突然觉得极度的恶心，他青春期过得并不算美好，他在教团内也没有克雷多以外的朋友，那些照片是用远焦镜头拍摄下来的，隔着数十米距离，照片上的自己只有一个小小的声影，周边景物模糊不清，只有他的银发被清晰地拍摄下来了。

尼禄眼前突然一黑维吉尔把他的两只眼睛遮住了，他父亲不让他再去看这些照片，维吉尔把尼禄的脸压到自己前胸衣襟，冰丝丝的绸料令青年的情绪暂时稳定住了。

某处墙面上塌陷后现出一个暗道，里面有转动的机械声音和黑胶唱片绵长的旋律，是一首小提琴演奏曲，暗道的尽头有扇未闭合的门，推开后，一个男人背对着他们站在房间内

尼禄心中那股恶心感更重了，这个房间装饰得跟佛杜纳教团的陈列室一模一样，一样华贵，道貌岸然，代替书籍的是一卷卷的录像带，放映机的投影照在白布上，里面正在播放的是几张静态图，跟在莫里森身后的委托者，一对年老的夫妻，他们的尸体被投放在白布上，毫无疑问，他们在尼禄起身后不久就在这里被杀害了。年迈的老人压在白发苍苍的妻子尸体上，像是在保护着她，两个人的额头上都有近距离开枪后留下的痕迹，血洞开在永不瞑目的眼睛上方，他们没有阖上的双眼一致在看着镜头。

“You son of..”尼禄刚想对着屋子内站着的那个人大骂，对方很自觉转过了脸，很普通的脸，四十岁左右到处可见的平凡男人，普通的身高身形，随处可见的衣服，秃顶，苍白松垮的皮肤，没有蓄胡，棕色的瞳孔闪着不正常的光芒，衣袖下的手臂看起来缺乏锻炼，无法给人留下深刻印象的一个男人

“看我终于发现了”男人向着尼禄身后的维吉尔颌首行礼“货真价实的恶魔”

空气变得凝固，尼禄无法呼吸，他倒退几步走到远离所有人的地方站定，他不想对此发表任何言论。

“你在寻找恶魔”魔王问道，他年轻时遇到过崇拜恶魔力量以致为此堕落的男人，但时至今日竟还有人会为此专门寻找恶魔的踪迹，维吉尔微皱着眉，他用余光瞄到尼禄快崩溃的脸，尼禄现在很不开心。

“你崇拜恶魔”维吉尔手中现出阎魔刀，长长的飘带在房间内无风自动，他拔开了刀

裂缝凭空出现在杀人狂身后，两道割开的刀痕，空间内涌动的不明的光

“我为此专门杀人引你们前来，这是多么强大的力量”男人像任何一个信奉邪恶的邪教徒那样跪下来，如同邪教徒遇到他们的真正的主宰“值得的，我做的一切都是值得的”

下一秒他被空间裂缝吸入，从房间内消失了，这个变态的杀人狂魔被送了真正的魔界，既然他以为自己要跟恶魔同化，那就该让他去跟真正的恶魔共处，以一个人类的肉体留在恶魔中间，他必将生不如死。

“愚蠢”魔王解决完一切才去看他的儿子，尼禄没有任何反应，维吉尔拉住儿子的手，尼禄慢慢抬起头

“结束了”维吉尔牵着尼禄的手轻声细语跟他说，青年眼神有点涣散，他没有甩开父亲的手，拉着维吉尔一起查看暗室里的东西，尼禄在看到这个房间时就知道，他又遇到了佛杜纳那群从骨子里烂透的人类，这一个还尤其擅长伪装，他关掉了放映机，找到电话筒后拨打给委托中间人莫里斯，但丁也许也在电话另一头，他们两个也不知道这个委托背后隐藏着如此变态的原委，但此刻他什么都不想跟对方细说，青年正身心俱疲，他想回家。

“我累了，我们回去吧”尼禄靠在父亲身上小声开口，有维吉尔的阎魔刀他们不需要任何交通工具就能返回自己家里，尼禄闭着眼睛，不想看也不想动，这里的后续就交给其他人来处理了

尼禄再次睁开眼时，他们身处在老宅卧室内，维吉尔跟但丁成长的家，斯巴达的大房子，他们修缮了这栋屋子很久才勉强清理好一处可以睡觉留宿的地方，尼禄站在这里才觉得自己又能呼吸了，他泄愤似的开始脱自己的衣服，尽数脱光后，他赤裸站在木地板上仰头搓着脸。

父亲圈着他，尼禄光裸的皮肤接触到维吉尔同样光滑的胸腹，他们久久拥抱着谁也没有说话。

“我今天不想在这里做”尼禄的声音从手心后面闷闷地传出“会弄脏”

维吉尔抱他去了阁楼，这里曾经是他童年的庇护所，他喜欢坐在这里看书来躲避双胞胎弟弟幼稚的玩闹，他可以在阁楼里藏很久，直到头顶天窗光线变暗，书本上字迹变得无法看清，尼禄蜷缩着身躯在阁楼地板上深呼吸，吸气，吐出，开启的天窗透入外界冷冽的空气，冷冽的气体能清除肺部的那股郁气，青年弓着腰，白茫茫的气团从他口鼻内喷出，尼禄他茫然地张开嘴，维吉尔俯下身含住他的唇。

温暖的黏膜贴在他开启的口舌上，长舌钻入他口中，尼禄任由维吉尔侵占他的口腔，堵住他的呼吸，缠绕住他的舌头不放，他抱上父亲的肩膀将这个吻加深。

深夜的冷空气激得他胸前两点不用爱抚便硬起，红珠两粒在白皙的胸前格外煽情，尼禄全身皮肤都很白净，没有多余的毛发跟黑痣，皮肤薄韧体表没有色素沉淀，这一刻他的身体呈现出一种无辜的美，维吉尔将他按在地板上，打开双腿，探入其中，尼禄小腹绷紧了，被肏熟的后穴却为之松软下来，勃发的热物贴上菊穴周围滑动磨蹭，龟头吐露的前夜蹭得肉穴洞口湿漉漉的，甬道蠕动着松弛涨开，维吉尔掐住尼禄劲瘦的腰间，滚烫的冠头挤进肉缝，坚硬的阳具柱体顺利地滑进穴洞内，毫无阻碍地一顶到底。

被进入那刻尼禄发出一声闷哼，不自觉绞紧下体，双手都紧紧搂抱住父亲的肩膀，他被这一下猛插顶得几欲晕厥，先头的撕裂感过后强烈的空虚吞噬了他，尼禄扭动着往阴茎上套弄，让火热的阳具摩擦内里黏滑的媚肉褶壁，意图让阳具硕硬的龟头钻得更深入，顶到他最麻痒的那处敏感点。维吉尔被尼禄紧紧裹住，他摆动腰狠撞起来，硬邦邦的肉茎戳到穴内最深处，被黏膜缠着在穴内各弯弯曲曲处顶开戳刺，某下用力后撞上耻骨神经后方厚软的肉壁上，直接激得尼禄阴茎翘起来，许是太过突然，尼禄仰着脖子想要挣扎着坐起来，维吉尔圈住尼禄的胯骨刚又欲将滑出的阴茎捅进去，尼禄的眼泪被撞出来，泪水沿着脸的轮廓划下，滴淋滴落，打在木地板上，滴答一声轻响。

“这一切都不关你的事”尼禄的父亲抹去儿子眼角滑落的泪“你不需要如此惩罚自己”

“但这很疼”

“在哪里”

“一直”尼禄蓝汪汪的眼睛内不时渗出液体，打湿他的鬓边短发，毛绒绒的软毛结成湿漉漉的一片，他在哭“我想当个人类”

“你是”魔王亲上青年的眼脸，帮他舔去垂落的眼泪，温柔地舔着他的眼眶。

“我现在已经不知道自己是什么了”尼禄眨着眼睛，白绒绒的睫毛被泪水沾湿后格外煽情诱人，更别提他此刻微红的眼角

“你是我的孩子”维吉尔亲着儿子的睫毛“这一点永远不会变”

“我觉得我被你操坏脑子了”银发青年将手插入身上男人的脑后发丝内，他攀着父亲的脖子“你是我爸，我却心甘情愿被你上，几年前根本不敢想我会变成这样”

“那你喜欢被我上吗”维吉尔放缓了抽插的动作，缓慢地一点点插入，龟头碾着肠道慢慢刮滑

“喜欢，爱死了”尼禄含糊不清地冲着爸爸要安慰，维吉尔揪住儿子胸口的乳头揉捏拉扯，满意地感受到内壁又紧紧地绞咬起他来“我也爱你，Nero”

尼禄爱死了父亲在他体内冲刺的力道，可以帮他忘记一切，忘掉过去与未来，只有他们两个人在这里，做爱时大脑放空，什么都不用去想，不用去考虑，他仿佛化身为漂浮在海面上的一条小船，随着海浪波涛起伏，无论细雨绵绵还是狂风暴雨他都沉浸其中。

他爱这个男人，快感中尼禄颤抖的手紧紧搂着父亲的脖子，维吉尔沉重又鲜活的肉体，压着他，让他第一次如此的有安全感，从此有了归属，他不再是一个孤儿，在伤心害怕时有了可以依靠的人，维吉尔一边狂暴地操着他一边温柔地抚摸着他的头发，哄着他像个儿子做噩梦时的可靠爸爸一样，

他本来就是自己的父亲。

尼禄绝望地想，他下面的阴茎因为这个念头而变得更硬了，他完了，尼禄抓着维吉尔的头发，指尖掐进头皮内，他完蛋了，他是如此爱着这个男人，第一次他在上床时正视起他跟维吉尔是血缘上的父子关系，而这只让他变得更为兴奋，连一丝犹豫跟后悔都没有。

维吉尔总喜欢在床上让他嘶哑地喊PAPA什么的，他以为那是魔王的恶趣味，其实父亲只是比他更诚实与两人的关系，爱人以外也是父子。

尼禄浑身又热又冷像在发高烧般地无法自制地颤抖着，他输了，一塌糊涂的，从爱上那一刻他就输定了。


End file.
